


The Beginning of Forever

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: This is a piece of fluff so sweet it'll do more damage to your teeth than a whole bucket of Halloween candy.Written for my Secret Boo as part of a LITG Halloween event because I know Gary is one of their favourite characters.It's Halloween 2020 and Gary has a surprise up his sleeve, but will it be a trick or a treat?





	The Beginning of Forever

31st October 2020

Adelaide looked nervously at her watch. It was almost midnight and Gary had given her strict instructions to meet him at the shipping yard at his favourite spot at exactly midnight. She smiled to herself at just how ridiculous that sentence was. Only Gary would have a favourite spot at a shipping yard, a spot chosen for optimal viewing of the cranes in action. But she loved every single quirky little cell in his body, and if that meant spending time sharing his love for giant metal structures, then that was fine with her.

However, as she looked into the darkness of the dock around her she started to wonder if she perhaps should have drawn a line and refused to cross it. He hadn’t come home after work today, saying he had some work to get finished until late, but could she meet him here and then they’d go to a Halloween party at his mate’s house. So here she was, in the dark, dressed like a cat and suddenly wishing she was wearing something...warmer. 

Tonight had felt so weird. She’d missed their little evening routine, missed the little kisses on her neck he always left while they washed the dishes after dinner, missed the stories about what the lads had been up to at work that day. Just missed...well...him.

So she’d walked their dog Rolo alone, getting mobbed by little gangs of ghosts, princesses and squiddles who were all on a crazy sugar high as they walked the streets looking for their next hit of candy. Gary’s nan had called at 6pm on the dot, just like she did every evening, and they had a happy chat about what she’d bought at the shops that day, the man down the street who had just had a new conservatory built, and what was happening to the characters in her favourite TV show. They’d be visiting her on Sunday to have a roast dinner and hear more stories. Her house was comforting, small sheep ornaments lined the shelves, a significant proportion of which had been bought for her by Gary. During one visit his nan had leaned over and whispered conspiratorially that she didn’t even like sheep, but hadn’t had the heart to tell him. 

Adelaide could live this life forever, she knew that. Life with Gary made her heart feel so full it felt like it would burst at times. Although they had their happy routine, their days weren’t without excitement. They’d been travelling a lot over the last year, exploring parts of the world, and exploring each other. 

Then there was the surprise gifts he presented her with. A plant because he thought it looked funny and would make her laugh. A bee shaped cookie with ‘Bee-Mine’ written across it in icing, just because he thought it was sweet. Then there was the time his mate had told him they needed some culture in their lives and had bought them tickets to see Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream at the local theatre. Unfortunately his mate had neglected to tell him that the whole play was being performed in Hindi. Adelaide knew the story well and had been able to follow what was happening but Gary... not so much, although he’d sat through the performance, determined not to ruin her evening. They’d cried with laughter in the interval before ditching the theatre and heading to the pub for some not-so-cultured beers. 

She’d been so wrong when she first saw him in the villa. She’d been attracted to him straight away, but hadn’t expected him to be the thoughtful and kind man he quickly proved himself to be.

Although thoughtful wasn’t necessarily a word she would use at this particular moment, as the taxi that had dropped her off drove away and left her in darkness. The cranes in the water were still lit with a hundred different lights, but that also made the darkness around her seem more pronounced. She turned on the torch on her phone and slowly started making her way forward. She could hear noises around her, scratching of the claws of a small animal, the scraping of metal.

Wait.

She was fairly sure she shouldn’t be able to hear the scraping of metal at this time of night. What was causing it? She felt her heart rate quicken and her overactive imagination was creating all kinds of terrifying scenarios. A killer clown? Giant spider? Cthulhu on the rampage after emerging from the water around her?

It was only a few metres to Gary’s favourite spot and she quickened her pace. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow move, and her heart jumped into her mouth. But before she could scream the area around her was suddenly flooded with light. She blinked and looked around to see what was causing it. Every shipping container for as far as her eye could see had been decorated with fairy lights. They were all twinkling at her, and as her eyes adjusted she saw that some containers had arrows on them, drawn out of the lights. There was no doubt that they were the work of Gary. She smiled and laughed despite the fact she’d been terrified to her core only moments ago. Any sense of fear left her body and she started to follow the direction of the arrows, wondering what Halloween treat he had in store for her. 

As she walked around the corner of the last container with an arrow on it she gasped. Gary was stood, dressed in a smart shirt, suit jacket, jeans and boots. She wasn’t sure she’d ever see him in smart suit trousers, and she was ok with that. In his hand he held a bunch of flowers, and his face beamed with happiness when he saw her. 

“Adelaide! You took your time babe!”.

She sashayed over to him, playfully swatting his chest before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. 

“Gary, what is this? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Where’s your costume? And I swear I heard the sound of scraping metal a minute ago…”

He kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry. The lights were supposed to be on when you arrived, but there was a slight...technical difficulty”. 

Adelaide smiled at him “It looks beautiful, I’ll forgive you”. 

“Good” Gary responded, placing his hands on her shoulders, and gently turning her to face out over the water. “There’s just one more light show I wanted you to see”.

And with that he bellowed “Hit it lads!” at the top of his lungs. 

Adelaide’s mouth fell open in surprise as she watched what happened next. Hanging from the first crane to her left was a large sign, and lit up in giant letters constructed from the type of bulbs you find on signs at the circus was the word 

WILL

And then from left to right three more cranes displayed their signs and tears filled her eyes.

YOU

MARRY

ME?

Her hands went to her mouth and she was speechless, unable to process just how happy she felt in that moment. She turned and realised that Gary was now bent on one knee, holding a beautiful ring up to her.

“Adelaide, darling. You’re my everything and I can’t believe my damn luck that you walked into that villa and chose me, gave me a chance to prove that I could be the man you deserve. Now I want a chance to prove you were right, every single day. 

Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes” she gasped. Then “YES, yes. Always yes”

Gary had tears in his eyes, his face a picture of pure happiness, as he put the ring on her finger. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her in a way that let her know he was never going to stop being there for her. He stood back slightly and then took her head in his hands, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss that sent a warm tingle through her body.

“You’re cold” he said, a slight frown on his face. “Let’s get you in the warm with a drink in your hand”. 

He turned and bellowed “SHE SAID YES!”.

And then the door to one of the nearby storage units swung open and she could see the smiling faces of their friends and family piling out, waiting to congratulate them. Just when she thought her heart could fill any more with happiness she saw the faces of the islanders who had been such an important part of their journey. They were all wearing hard hats and plaid shirts, and she burst into laughter when she saw them. Bobby was also holding something...a cake...shaped like the villa that had been the starting point of their journey, tiny models of Adelaide and Gary stood at the front. 

Before their loved ones could reach them Gary turned to face her again, leaning over to kiss her forehead and quietly asking “ready to start our new forever?”.

Adelaide smiled, sure that her heart was glowing brighter than the fairy lights that surrounded them.

“Ready”.


End file.
